


Wax figurine - Galdino/Mr. 3 x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Wax figurine - Galdino/Mr. 3 x Reader

“Hello sir! I had a question for you!” You chime, greeting the man sitting at a table drinking tea, he peered at you confused by you sudden abrupt approach, “what me? Sure, ask away.” He murmured playing it cool, though inside he was in awe that a stunning creature like yourself wanted to talk to him.” You smiled at him and met his gaze, “why is there the number three on your head?” You ask taking a seat just in front of him, your face lit up with a curious expression. He smirked and set down his cup, grasping his chin in a cocky manor as if trying to impress you, “well, I used to work for a secret underground criminal organization, I was the third most ranked officer, they called me Mr. 3, I was kind of a big deal,” he boasts naturally. “Oooh I just thought you were some kinda circus performer or something,” you hum innocently. He sweatdropped and chuckled sheepishly, “what gave you that idea?” You giggle and point to the Big Top, Buggy’s ship, because you came off of the circus boat, right?” He looked over and nodded, “oh. Right. You must live here to figure that out so easily, huh?” You nod and gave him a bright cheerful smile. He blushed lightly, he thought you were cute, “so do you have a talent?” You ask curiously, leaning closer to him wide eyed. He shifts, you made him quite nervous being so cute and fairly attractive, “w-well..” He scrambled around the thoughts in his head, trying to think of a way to impress you, “oh! I can do this.” He hummed as he made a small figurine of you with his finger, holding the small wax figure in his palm and handing it to you. You lit up and squeaked with excitement, “that is so amazing! Can you make one of you?” You asked excited and curious. He grinned and easily made one of himself, handing that one to you as well, “yes I know, I’m pretty great,” he boasts. You giggle and take it from him, carefully holding the figurines in your hands, “yes you are, mister, Galdino.” His face became pale as a small army of marines appeared behind you, you still smiling innocently and sweetly. “Quickly! Capture him before he gets away!” One of the men called out behind you with a point. He screeched and swiftly sprinted off, “captain Buggy! The marines are after us! Run! But not without me!” He screeched ahead as the group of marines chased after him. You still sat there and smiled as he was being chased off into the distance, still holding both figurines carefully in your palms, “what a nice guy.”


End file.
